A Cursed Soul
by Somilo
Summary: What if the events in episode 25 of R1 had gone differently?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or anything else, for that matter.

Chapter One: A Good Night's Sleep

Lelouch slammed the trigger, emptying the bullet into the man's head. He looked down at the dead body of the man he had just killed. The man had a family, friends, and everything else that Lelouch had, but Lelouch thought none of this; only of the vengeance he so absolutely desired. He smiled at the thought of finally being able to kill his--

"Lelouch, wake up!"

Lelouch jumped to his feet, startled. "Damn," he thought, "Another night with no sleep." He looked over to see who had woken him. Shirley was looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Did you stay up all night gambling again?" She asked.

"You caught me," said Lelouch.

"You know, I should alert this to the principal…" She whispered.

"Please don't do that," replied Lelouch, his eyes narrowing hostilely, "I'd get in big trouble, probably expelled!"

"Alright… You win this time, Lelou," said Shirley, turning back to the teacher, who apparently had noticed nothing.

Lelouch sighed, irritated at his friend's intrusion. "It's my private business," He thought, "Where does she get off interrogating me about what I do at night?" With that thought, the bell for the end of class rang and he proceeded out the door. Being the end of the school day, Lelouch walked to his room in the student council building.

"Well, hi, Lelouch," exclaimed his sister, Nunally. Lelouch smiled. This was his reason for all the bloodshed in his world. Nunally was sweet, and he could not bring himself to lie to her, even when the need for it arose. "Hello Nunally, my sweet little sister," said Lelouch, "But I can't talk much, I'm very tired right now, and I have to go sleep."

"Okay then, have a good night's sleep, big brother."

Lelouch walked into his room and sat down on his bed. It was an exhausting day. Another assassin in the Black Knights. He would have to talk to Tamaki. He began to undress when a knock came on his door. "Come in," he said. The door opened up, and in the doorway stood Kallen, his Q1, his queen of arms. "Am I intruding?" she asked, looking awkwardly at Lelouch, standing shirtless next to his bed. "Not at all, come on in."

Kallen walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on the chair across from his bed. "Where's CC?" she asked, looking around. "She sleeps in a different room," replied Lelouch. Skipping any form of small talk, Kallen got straight to the point.

"Remember the night of the Tokyo battle?" she asked. Lelouch froze. Why had she brought this up? He nodded slightly. "Well some people have been asking about Suzaku…" she continued. "Just tell them he's on military leave," said Lelouch, "That should buy you enough time to get out of the conversation."

Kallen nodded, bowed, and left the room, leaving Lelouch sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. He laid down on his bed and swiftly fell asleep.

"Why did you kill Euphie?!" screamed the man in front of him, "What did she do to you to deserve what you did to her?!"

Lelouch just smiled. "Euphemia Vi Britannia was a coward. She commanded her soldiers to hunt down all the Japanese in the area and brutally kill them, a task which was eagerly accepted."

"She didn't command them to! You did, with your--"

"Zero?"

Both men turned to face the voice. It was Kallen. Lelouch noticed he didn't have his mask on, and swore under his breath. "Kallen, I want you to go outside."

"No! What is this? Lelouch? I don't… What?"

Suzaku lunged forward at Lelouch, pinning him to the ground. "You MURDERER!" he screamed, as he proceeded to pummel Lelouch with all of his rage and might. This continued for minutes, until Suzaku climbed off of a beaten and bloody Lelouch, who tried to crawl away.

"Blood for blood, you bastard." said Suzaku, pulling out his sidearm from his jacket and pointing it at Lelouch.

A large bang was heard, and a grunt of pain was emitted. Lelouch looked up to see blood spouting from a wound in Suzaku's neck. Suzaku collapsed to the ground, his hands over the gushing flow emanating from his neck. Lelouch pulled out his own pistol, and aimed it at Suzaku's head. "Sorry, old pal, but survival comes first." He pulled the trigger.

A scream is heard, and Lelouch looks behind him to see Kallen, standing in the opening of the cave, tears flowing down her cheeks. Lelouch started to walk over to her, when she collapsed to her knees in sobs. Lelouch strode over to her and knelt down beside her. "It's alright, now we have to hurry. We need to support the Black Knights in Tokyo." She nodded, standing up. The two of them strode out of the cave, and--

Lelouch woke up. It was already morning. He smiled. "A good night's sleep after all," he said, laughing his signature evil laugh.

* * *

So what do you think? Short, I know, but I did this in an hour, and it's one in the morning. I'll do chapter two tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass, but I own YOUR FACE :P

Chapter Two: A New Challenger

* * *

Gunshots are heard. Screams are bellowed. Fires erupt. Just some of the nightmares of the survivors of Lelouch. Few understand such consequences, even less think of them while they commit atrocious acts. Lelouch thinks he is invincible, but as he will soon find out, that is not true.

* * *

"R4, move forward! P5, fire your rockets five degrees to the left! K3, fire your harkens through the wall to the right!"

Kallen awoke from her stupor just in time to dodge the salvo of rockets from the Britannian flagship, the Hartion. They were fighting in the southern edge of Niigata, pushing the Imperial army out of the region. Kallen fired the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger at a group of hostile Knightmares, taking out at least a dozen or so.

"Kallen, enemy Knightmare approaching, twelve o'clock!" Zero screamed, but it was too late. A brown Knightmare swooped down and strafed the Guren, causing failures in a number of systems. The Guren began to fall out of the sky, and the brown Knightmare continued its murderous charge. It attacked in a fluid martial arts style, finely tuned, as if it was its own being, and not a machine. It was a wondrous sight, with speed and grace, dodging and blocking the revolving blades around it.

"Damn it all to hell…" Zero muttered under his breath. "We can't take much more of this. Ohgi, sound the retreat."

"Er… Roger, Zero, sir." Ohgi replied, as he repeated the order to all Black Knights.

Suddenly, a voice appeared over Zero's private helmet channel

"Greetings, Mister Zero. I am Johann Hermann. As you can see, my custom Knightmare, the Mjolnir, is tearing up your Black Knights. I like you, however… I'm going to fall back, but only when I see that your forces are retreating. And believe me… I will be more of a thorn in your side than Kururugi ever was. You can trust me on that."

And with that, the transmission was ended.

The Black Knights fell back hard, they were taking too many losses too fast. They tried to do whatever they could against the mysterious new challenger, but none of it worked. He was just too good. The Ikaruga rushed out of the battle once they could power up their overdrives.

Back in the Mjolnir, Johann was smiling ear to ear. "Gut," he said to himself, "He followed my instructions. This might be fun." His thoughts were quickly disturbed, however, by an annoying beeping.

"Scheisse," he said, knowing exactly what the beeping was. "My Gottverdammt energy filler. And I'm too far away for them to pick up any distress beacon…" He noticed a clearing in the forest below, and knew it to be the place where the Guren crash landed. "Sehr gut," he said to himself, lowering himself about a mile to the east of the clearing. "The hunt begins…"

* * *

Short, I know, but I have the next chapter fresh in my mind. R&R please. I thank you for the reviews you guys made. Please make moar! Rawr! Also, for all you wondering, no yaoi. Thank god.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I own a WACKY WAVING INFLATABLE ARM FLAILING TUBE MAN! :D

* * *

Meanwhile, while all of this is going on, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia is in his personal quarters, contemplating what he is going to do about the menace Zero, whom he knows is his son Lelouch. Charles placed his hand on his chin. "Damn you, Lelouch," he said to himself, "You're a menace. A danger to society…" He was truly angry. He had spent years creating the world the way it was. How dare Lelouch come in and throw a wrench into his plans? The ungrateful brat had always thrown everything Charles had given him back into his face. Charles smiled. He had a plan…

Nina had never stopped grieving. Princess Euphemia was dead. Her love was gone. Her mind was filled of vengeance. She would never forgive Zero, not for this. Her heart was burning, and the only thing that would soothe that would be to see Zero's dead corpse. She might just piss on his grave, as well. If they even gave a terrorist leader the luxury of a burial, that is. So when the Britannian officer came to her with an "offer she couldn't refuse," as he put it, (and he was right. She didn't refuse it,) she could only smile and laugh at the opportunity. Of course she took the man's offer, and she had no intention of failing him. He gave her a .45 pistol, and an extra magazine of ammo, in case she needed it. He didn't think she would get the chance, but he made no indication of what he was thinking to her. She closed the door, smiled, put the pistol in a safe place, got on her bed, and began her daily ritual to Euphemia.

* * *

Johann was going for his prize. Nobody said war was fair, especially not Britannia. He had transferred in from Germany into the Britannian army when he heard that the Britannians were ruthless, killing machines. He was intrigued, maybe even jealous. He never got to kill anyone in the ways he wanted to. But now, while nobody was watching, he could indulge. He was going to do things to this prisoner. Things that most people would cringe at, but he couldn't care less.

Johann was never the most caring person, he admitted it. He even went so far as to say that he had ripped out his soul when he joined the army, but that was a lie; he had ripped out his soul much earlier than that.

Johann had a troubled childhood. He had to watch his father get drunk and rape his mother and sisters almost on a daily basis. He hated the man. He wanted him to die. His father knew this, and he loved making his son squirm, tying his son to the wall and raping his daughters in front of his eyes. When Johann went into high school, he moved out of his house and in with his older sister, who had graduated only the year before. It all went fine until his eleventh grade year, when his father got far more drunk then he ever had and went to Johann and his sister Liesel's house. Liesel opened the door, saw her father, and tried to tell him to leave. She got as far as "I want you to-" before he shot her in the face. Johann, on the chair, watching television only moments earlier with his dear sister, could only watch in horror as his father stood over Liesel's barely living body. He pointed his pistol and fired twice into her skull, spraying blood all over the wall and his own body. He looked up, saw his son, smiled, and pointed the gun at him. Johann jumped over the chair, ran into his room, grabbed his 9mm automatic pistol, and rushed out into the room. His father tried shooting him numerous times, he even emptied the entire magazine, but he was too drunk to hold the gun steady. Johann squeezed the trigger over and over and over again, releasing every ounce of hot lead in the pistol. He watched as his father fell over on top of his sister. He ran over to his body and kicked it off of his sister. If asked, he would have said it was simply because he never wanted to see the bastard on top of his sister ever again, alive or dead. Soon afterward, he dropped out of high school and joined the army.

When he landed, he got out of the Mjolnir and began to hike to the crashed Guren Mk II. He had purposely landed half a mile away, so as to not alert her to his presence. It took him only two minutes to jog over to where the pilot -- who was a lady. That changed things. He could do much more with a lady-- had crashed. She lay panting in the shade of the forest, her hand clenched over a puncture in her thigh. He stalked silently, watching her every movement for about ten minutes. When he deemed the coast to be clear, he leaped from the bush he was hiding in and was on top of her in a matter of seconds. He pulled out his knife, held it to her throat, and began to chuckle. He took the knife and slashed her jumpsuit with it, revealing her personal areas. He could tell she was trying not to cry, but she was beginning to fail at that. He was about to begin to rape her, when a shot rang off, smacking him in the shoulder, causing blood to spray onto the pilot's face. She flinched as the spray hit her eyes, the blood causing her eyeballs to burn. Johann fell off of the pilot, clutching his shoulder. Kallen looked to where the shot came from, and a man ran out towards her. He knelt down to her, noticed she was missing appropriate clothes, and took off his overcoat. He wrapped it around her and picked her up.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly, the power waning from her body.

"You don't have to worry about that now, I'm a friend of Lelouch," the man said in a heavy German accent, "I'm taking you to safety."

And Kallen, too exhausted to say anything else, fell asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

Holy crap! That was a LOOONG wait! I'll be perfectly honest with you guys, I PROCRASTINATED! It's entirely my fault. I was too lazy to write the next chapter, but this time, I'll try to do it weekly, I promise.

Other than the obvious lateness, what do you guys think? R&R, and I'll love you forever!


End file.
